My Girl
by Katraa
Summary: All he had of reality was her, and when he lost her to his own selfishness, he felt like dying. [zeloscentric] [sheelos]


**As you know already this is a Sheelos One-shot. For all those Sheelos haters, I am not writing this to make you mad! Some people just like the pairing Sheelos, Gees. As for my inspiration? I can't really answer that. I just started Tales of Symphonia and the 'brilliant' idea fluttered into me brain! Well It was sort of mine and sort of Nall's. Speaking of Nall where is he? :: yells ::**

**Nall: ::Runs into computer room in a bathrobe soaking wet:: What?! You realize you caught me at a very bad time. Whatever you want can wait!**

**Me: :: sparkly eyes:: You look so cool in a bathrobe! They way your hair looks when it's wet, your eyes shimmering in the water :: Drools :: **

**Nall: ::Sweat drop and leaves:: **

**Me: No! Come back! You have to do my disclaimer!**

**Nall: ::yelling:: KAT DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING! HAPPY NOW?!?**

**Me: Very! This is in Zelos' POV in his diary.

* * *

**

**My Girl**

**By: Katandshadow**

**One-shot; In Zelos' POV

* * *

**

Dear Diary,

Today was probably one of the worst days in my life. You know when I wrote the day Seles was taken away and my mom died were by far the worst days of my life? Well add today onto that list. How could I let today happened? I had everything under control! I was certain that my plan would work and everyone would thank me. I was certain people would stop looking at me as 'The Chosen' and instead 'The Hero'. But no. Something went wrong. Something I could have stopped from happening. Right now I want to kick my ass for letting her go. If you're wondering what I am talking about it's Sheena. I had the whole thing planned out perfectly. And I mean perfectly, for once. I would join forces with Cruxis to help Lloyd in his quest to reunite the two worlds. At first it was such a great plan, I thought 'Damn, I must be genius!" But as it turned out, I was a god damned fool.

The plan was working fine. I gave Colette to Proynma and Yggdrasill, so far so good, right? Then Sheena had to yell out what the hell was I doing? If she only knew. I couldn't go and tell her the plan! Then before I could leave with them to get ready to free the others from the traps they would face ahead, the angels ganged up on Sheena. My only reaction was to kick the crap out of them. I swung my sword with all my might. I didn't care if Cruxis saw or not. The fact was that Sheena was going to be killed if I didn't do anything! But then Proynma saw me. She was so angry she tried to send a death blast at me. But with my damned luck it hit Sheena. I honestly think Sheena pushed me out of the way!

Her last words. Her last words were , "Don't cry for me. If you do I'll come back to haunt you. I. . didn't want it to end this way, but it seems by time has come. Pretty funny that I'm dieing.. before you. Tell the others I'll miss them… Goodbye, Zelos.." What did she mean? Well besides the fact I am clueless I let her down! It was my fault she died. Sheena, I'm sorry. If I wasn't such a idiotic chosen you would still be alive. If I had never been born you would still be alive, you would be happier.

Sometimes I think what my mom said was the truth. I should have never been born. I let down her, I let down Seles in some way I'm still trying to figure out, and now, I let down my only true love. Pretty dorky? Now that I look back on everything Sheena was my only love. Sure I flirted with all my hunnies but get real! She knew I was just using my 'Chosen' title to flirt. She knew I meant nothing by it. And somehow I think she knew I loved her. I will never forget the words she would say to me. She'd call me vulgar and a pervert but deep down I knew she didn't really mean that.

Sheena, you know, I should have just let you and the others fight those angels. I should have never been so damn defense. I should have let Lloyd handle it. Now, I feel like crap. The love of my life is gone. Gone forever. I have nothing left of her or her memories. She barely had any good memories where I wasn't acting like myself. I should have showed her how much I cared.

After her death the group blamed it all me. They called me a traitor and a killer, it hurt horribly. I wondered if Lloyd knew the true meaning of my so called betrayal. I was angry but I couldn't let them die. I saved them from those traps with my never hands. It was true, I was a traitor but I was a traitor that helped them. They thanked me and we took on Yggdrasill full tilt. It must have been ten minutes before he withdrew and left with Martel. Then came the real issue. Sheena. That night we all cried for her. I couldn't she told me not to. Lloyd found my not crying heartless but he soon came to realize that Sheena asked me not to cry for her.

Why did she tell me not to cry? Was it because she was strong? Was it because she knew I had these feelings for her? Maybe she knew if I cried the others would follow. Maybe somehow she knew if I didn't cry everything would be fine.

But let's face it. I'm sitting here, writing this crying. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even think straight! All I have on the mind is you and only you. I've ignored all my other hunnies hoping somehow you'd come back. Sheena, come back. Please Sheena. I can't do anything without you, hell I'll admit it, I can't LIVE without you. Give me another chance to be happy please someone, anyone, give me a sign. Is my life worth living.

And before I go, Sheena you are my only love. I only loved you. Someday we'll be together again. Forever and for always.

Zelos

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I think I'm going to cry! :: cries:: I didn't think this would be that sad!!**

**Nall: be quiet**

**Me: Shudda up! You're ruining the moment! If anyone cares, could you PLEASE spare a review? Thank you ::grin::**


End file.
